1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a recording medium, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are transmission systems that hold a video conference and the like among a plurality of terminal devices via a network such as the Internet. In such transmission systems, image data and voice sound data collected by one transmission terminal during the video conference are transmitted to another transmission terminal. The other transmission terminal receives the image data and the voice sound data, displays an image on a display screen or the like, and outputs voice sound from a loudspeaker, such that the video conference is held among these transmission terminals.
In such transmission systems, transmission terminals that participate in a video conference are not limited to two devices. The video conference among multiple locations may be realized by all of the transmission terminals that participate in the video conference. Accordingly, image data and voice sound data may be transmitted to one transmission terminal from all of other locations (or may be limited due to bandwidth in some cases). Each transmission terminal divides a screen rendered on a display screen panel of the transmission terminal into fields that correspond to the number of the transmission terminals that participate in the video conference and displays images of participants in each of the divided fields, the images being transmitted from each of the transmission terminals (hereafter referred to as a “full screen display mode”).
Further, when the number of locations is increased, users may wish to determine which locations are participating in the conference. In view of this, there are transmission terminals that have, other than the full screen display mode, a screen mode to display information indicative of transmission terminals that are participating in the video conference (see Patent Document 1, for example). Such a display mode during the video conference is referred to as an “information display mode.”
In addition, there is a need to display information about transmission terminals that are participating in the video conference in the full screen display mode, so that an auxiliary field for displaying information about the transmission terminals may be set in the full screen display mode.
FIG. 22 is a diagram depicting an auxiliary field 173 displayed in the full screen display mode. When the auxiliary field 173 is displayed, users may confirm, while viewing images, information about transmission terminals that are participating in the video conference.